A Chance
by marheart96
Summary: Set in the 7th season. After Jo comes to be a witness in Dean's trial. Will update regularly. Reviews are appreciated! :
1. Jo

Dean sat inside his Impala chewing on an enormous hamburger while Sam rattled off about their next hunt.

"So, I'm pretty sure it's a werewolf but I say we talk to the people around first and just scope out the area first and talk to some people about the victims." Sam said leafing through his file.

Dean threw away the greasy wrapper of the burger and looked at Sam quizzically. "Dude, it's not the first time we're going on a hunt. That's what we do every time. Why're you acting all nervous?"

Sam looked over shiftily at Dean. "Nothing, its just that, well, are you sure you're up to this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I mean, after Jo coming for the trial and everything, I don't know I guess, I just thought that maybe you needed time or something…." Sam's voice trailed off at the look Dean gave him.

"Look, I'm fine okay? Jo's dead. It's been that way for two years. And it doesn't matter if I saw her and talked to her or anything alright? She's happy wherever she is and we have to be doing our job."

Sam looked like he was going to protest but thought better of it. "Fine, my mistake I guess."

Truth was, Dean had been feeling like crap ever since Jo's spirit showed up that day. Not that he'd ever admit it to Sam, but her appearance had shaken him. It had opened old wounds and old emotions had come running through. He had had a thing for Jo long ago but hadn't really tried to make it anything. But when she died, the grief he felt was beyond anything he could have imagined. And the brief kiss he had given her was not enough to let her know how he really felt about her. But she was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

-x-x-x-

"Son of a bitch put up a hell of a fight." Said Dean looking down at the dead werewolf. He had a cut above his brow and a gash running the length of his cheek but was other wise fine. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he kicked the body away.

"Sure looks that way."

Dean froze. He would know that voice anywhere. He spun around, along with Sam.

"Jo"

**Authors Note: Okay, this is my first Dean/Jo story. I love love love the pairing and i hope you guys like it!**


	2. How?

"Hey boys." said Jo with a small smile on her face, though she looked pale and her breath was short and ragged.

Sam took a few steps forward and carved a cut into her arm with a silver knife. Nothing happened except Jo winced slightly as blood appeared on her arm.

"Jo. It's really you." Sam looked astonished. "How did you get here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." said Jo with a half hearted smile that didn't really reach her eyes. "All i know is that I'm back and I'm in a barn with the two Winchester's, one of whom seems to have lost his control over movement or speech." Jo looked over with a slight smirk at Dean who had in fact not moved a muscle since Jo had appeared.

"Umm, Dean? Dean? Helloo?" Sam waved his hand in front of Dean's face but he didn't even blink.

"Excuse me, but I think we need to resort to desperate measures here." Jo heaved a sigh and punched Dean right in the face.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for woman?" said Dean clutching his nose.

"Kinda like déjà vu huh?" said Jo referring to the first time they met, when she had punched Dean in the face. But before she could say anything else, Dean stepped forward and smacked her on the back of her head.

"Okay what the hell was _that_ for?" asked Jo glaring at Dean.

"_That_ was for dying and not even bothering to come back as a ghost or something to let us know how you were or what you were doing or..." Dean stopped as he saw the expressions on Sam's and Jo's faces. "What?" he asked defiantly.

"Do you even hear yourself Dean? I DIED! I didn't go on vacation or something alright? I was in Hell and i was being tortured and forgive me for not checking in on you both and letting you know what i was _doing._" Jo stopped for lack of breath and glared at Dean with an expression that reminded him of Ellen.

"Wait, hell?" Sam looked confusedly at Jo. "Why would you be in hell?"

"The hellhounds i guess. Once they get you, you're pretty much a goner i guess." Jo smiled bitterly.

Dean looked at Jo with a different expression. He had been in hell; he knew what it was like. And it was not the place for someone like Jo. She deserved to be in heaven. No wonder she was so pissed off.

"Well, look, we should get going from here. Jo, you come with us, we're crashing at a motel nearby. We'll call Cas and see if he has any idea how you're here" Sam said quickly in order to stop Dean and Jo from fighting even more.

-x-x-x-

"Ouch! Would you be a little careful Sam?" Dean took a huge gulp of the beer on the table as Sam pressed a cloth with antiseptic onto Dean's cheek.

"Yeah Sam, we wouldn't want to hurt the princess." Said Jo with a smirk as she came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a pair of short black shorts and a slightly long sleeveless white t-shirt with her hair pulled back into a moderately wet ponytail. They had gone on a short shopping trip as Jo didn't have any clothes other than the ones she had been wearing when she had died.

Dean was going to make a snappy retort which died in his throat as he found himself appreciating Jo's toned legs and skinny frame. Sam followed Dean's gaze and cleared his throat slightly.

"So, Jo, we haven't been able to get a hold of Cas, so i was thinking you stay with us till we find out what's going on."

"Yeah, okay. Not like i have anywhere else to go anyway." Said Jo with a slightly sad smile.

Dean looked at her with a softened expression and almost said something but before he could, Sam got up and went over to Jo and gave her a big hug.

"We miss Ellen too, Jo." Said Sam softly.

Jo sniffed softly and then pulled back. "Thanks, Sam." She said with a smile.

"So, umm... we couldn't get an extra room, so looks like you and me are crashing together Dean" said Sam looking apprehensively at Dean.

"No way! I haven't slept with you since i was 10! Okay that sounded wrong."

Jo giggled slightly and Dean was glad for the spot of colour it brought to her pale cheeks.

"C'mon, Dean, it's not that big a deal."

"Fine! But only this once okay?"

Sam smiled knowing Dean was only agreeing to this coz he knew Jo needed her space right now. She had come back to life from Hell, had no family, no home; the last things she needed was emotional drama with Dean.

A few hours later, Sam was fast asleep next to Dean while Dean stared up at the ceiling cursing himself for ever agreeing to Sam's stupid suggestion of sleeping together. But more importantly, his mind was going through a major crisis. Jo's return had brought all his unresolved feeling for her to the surface. And though he knew she had liked him before, he had no idea what she felt right now. Especially with all the fighting between them. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way at all.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft sniffing from Jo's bed. He got up instantly and walked over to Jo's bed and climbed in next to her. She turned immediately and looked at him with teary eyes. He pulled her close to him and whispered to her softly knowing that she needed a friend right now. It was all he could do to ignore the tingles he felt as her head rested against his bare chest.

"It's okay Jo. Shh. It'll be fine. I'm here." He whispered to her as he rocked her against him and slowly the sniffing stopped and she started breathing normally. But Dean stayed awake for a long time after she fell asleep, holding her in his arms, his heart pounding.

**Author's Note: I absolutly LOVE reviews. SO, it would be great to hear what you think about the story!**


	3. You've got to be kidding Cas!

Dean opened his eyes and looked around to see that Sam wasn't in the room. Jo was lying next to him with her head on his chest and his arm was holding her close to him. She looked so calm and peaceful that Dean didn't want to wake her up.

"Well, well, well," Sam entered the room holding a doughnut. He plopped down onto a chair and smirked at Dean.

"What? She was crying and I just came over to comfort her." Dean said defiantly.

"Yeah, I'll bet. I suppose the fact that you care about her as more than a friend had nothing to do with it." Said Sam enjoying the way Dean was squirming uncomfortably.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean smirked and eased himself out of Jo's embrace and stood up and looked down at Jo smiling in her sleep.

"Okay, this is way too chick flick for me." Dean picked up a pillow and smacked Jo on the head with it.

"What the hell!" Jo sat up rubbing her head and taking stock of her surroundings. Then she caught sight of Dean holding the pillow and smirking. "You son of a…" and she jumped up and launched herself at Dean and began punching whichever part of him she could reach.

"You crazy woman! Get off me!"

"You started it you freak!"

"Okay, guys, guys. GUYS!" Sam shouted to get them to stop. "Look, we're stuck with each other for now and you guys have got to give each other a break. Alright?"

Dean looked at Jo who was currently straddling him as he lay on the floor and smirked.

"Sure, as long as she can keep her hands off me."

Jo stood up and kicked Dean in the leg before taking up her bag and storming off into the bathroom. Sam shook his head and glared at Dean.

"What? Oh I was just having some fun." Dean said getting to his feet.

Sam just sighed.

-x-x-x-

"Okay, so let me get this straight. God sent Jo down here to give DEAN another chance? Chance to do what?" Jo looked incredulously at Castiel and then at Dean.

Dean however looked slightly uncomfortable because he had a feeling he knew exactly what the second chance was for. And he had no wish for Jo to find out what that was.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, but Dean has to do it soon or else…" Castiel looked apologetic.

"Or else what Cas?" said Dean angrily. "Or else they just send her back up to hell? They just decide that I didn't use my second chance so she has to die again? I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Dean, Sam, may I speak with you two alone for a moment?" said Casiel after a moment's consideration. Jo was staring at Dean feeling curious, angry and extremely touched all at once.

"Fine."

"Dean." Said Castiel the minute they were outside the room. "Your second chance ahs nothing to do with you telling Joanna how you feel about her."

"What?" Dean looked up sharply at Castiel. "Then what else is it?"

"I'm afraid you have to figure that out on your own."

"WHAT? So, Jo might die again and you're not even telling me what I'm supposed to do?"

"That is the heavenly decision."

"Well, somebody up there has a rubbish sense of humor." Said Sam frowning.

"Cas, I can't lose her again." Dean swallowed hard and looked up at Castiel. "I just can't."

Castiel looked gently at Dean. "That is why you must waste no time. Joanna has only a fortnight." Before Dean could start shouting again, he also added. "The Roadhouse would be a prudent first stop." There was a flurry of wings and he vanished.

"Great. Just great." Said Sam looking at where Cas had just stood moments ago.

-x-x-x-

"So we have to go to the Roadhouse?" asked Jo looking from Dean to Sam.

"Yeah, but we have no idea what we're supposed to do there." Said Dean looking majorly pissed off.

"We'll find out when we get there. Come on, let's go." Said Jo confidently, standing up and dumping things into her bag.

"Umm… Jo? Cas also mentioned that you only have a fortnight left unless Dean does whatever he has to do." Sam added awkwardly.

Jo froze. She turned around and stared at Dean. He was looking at the floor so miserably that she smiled softly and said "Well, good to know my life is in the hands of the world's most confident bastard."

Dean looked up and grinned after a moment. "Damn right about that."

**Author's Note: So, i've been getting a few reviews and thanks a lot guys! would love to hear your opinions! **


	4. Roadhouse

Jo swallowed hard and wiped her eyes lightly as she looked at the battered remains of the Roadhouse. Despite the fact that she loved hunting, she had always loved the fact that she had a place to call home and go back to at the end of everything. Now the roadhouse was gone, Ellen was gone and for the first time, Jo felt truly alone. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulder and she saw Dean smiling gently at her.

"We're gonna figure this out Jo. I promise." Jo nodded and smiled at Dean wiping the rest of her tears on the sleeve of her blue jacket.

"So, I think I know why Cas wanted us to come here." said Sam from behind them.

The two turned around immediately at Sam and stared at him.

"Well, I've been doing some research and a couple of girls have been found dead at a nearby town in the last few weeks."

"Okay…but what does this have to do with me?" asked Jo confusedly.

"Well, all three girls were between 20 and 26 and all three of them were blondes. Plus, they were found dead at the field next to the local pub and all three of their boyfriends have gone missing within the last week." Sam went on.

"Wait, the girls were taken a few weeks ago but the guys all went missing last week?" asked Dean wrinkling his forehead. "There's no pattern there."

"Well, is there a connection between the girls?" asked Jo looking intently at Sam feeling there was more to come.

"Well, umm all 3 of the girls were orphans and used to work as bartenders at the pub next to the field where they were found." said Sam looking uncomfortable.

"So, basically they all have an uncanny resemblance to me." Jo looked unsurprised.

"Yeah, pretty much. Except for the boyfriend part that is." Sam looked at Dean with a slight smirk. Dean glared at Sam.

"Well, okay but why would Cas want us to take this hunt? I mean, how is it gonna save Jo?" asked Dean still looking confused.

"I think I know." said Jo looking form Sam to Dean. "This case is exactly like the first one I took with you guys. That Holmes dude? This is a similar MO. I'm guessing they want us to finish this hunt and probably Dean does some soul searching crap along the way." Jo smirked at Dean as he glared at her.

"Well, I say we go to the town and check it out. But how do we get the spirit's attention?" asked Sam with the tiniest of grins.

"Well, were all these girls the outdoor type or the nail polish type?" asked Dean grinning as well.

'Nail polish, definitely nail polish. They were cheerleaders and homecoming queens and everything."

"Well, I guess we have some shopping to do." smirked Dean as Jo groaned. He knew how much she hated shopping and dresses.

-x-x-x-

"Oh my God! This is ridiculous. I look like some sort of cheerleader chick." shrieked Jo from the bathroom.

Dean's eyebrows shot way up as Sam chuckled softly.

"Well, that's the point smartass. Now get in here before I come in and get you." called Dean.

"I'd like to see you try." said Jo but opened the door anyway.

Dean's jaw dropped. She was wearing a dark blue satin dress that reached mid-thigh. It was strapless and showed off her curves perfectly. Plus, she was wearing mascara and a light pink lipstick and spiky blue heels.

"Wow, umm, you look umm..." Dean struggled to find the right word.

"Stupid?" supplied Jo with a smirk.

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of hot actually, but I guess stupid works too." said Dean smirking back at her. Jo stuck her tongue out at Dean and turned towards the mirror, working her hair up into an elegant twist.

"Okay, let's go." said Dean jumping up from the bed.

"Umm…Dean?" Sam smiled strangely. "You're posing as Jo's boyfriend remember? So, you've got to change too." He pulled out a crisp white shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans along with a black tie.

Dean and Jo stared at Sam for a second and then Jo burst into loud giggles. Dean stared at Sam with an expression that could only be described as appalled.

"Sammy, you know I don't do ties."

"Oh come on Dean-O." said Jo still laughing. "We'll make it look hot."

"Make it look hot? Woman, I AM hot." Dean snatched up the clothes and got into the bathroom leaving two very amused people in his wake.

**Author's Note: I know things are going kind of slow but i want to make this a long story. i promise it'll be worth it. just a spoiler, look out for chapter 6. INTENSE! **


	5. Bath towels and Spirits

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." exclaimed Jo pulling off her heels and collapsing on the couch.

"True that." said Dean looking equally disgruntled.

Sam frowned. "Well, what happened?"

Dean glared at Sam. "Nothing. A big stinking pile of nothing. Except for the old lady who couldn't stop asking us how the flower arrangements are going to be for mine and Jo's wedding."

"Flower arrangements?" Sam struggled to hold back a grin.

"Yeah, apparently they're 'the essence of the wedding'" Jo said sarcastically.

"So, you guys didn't hear any gossip or anything?" asked Sam with a frown. "Like no one who knew all three girls?"

"Well, there was one weird thing that happened." frowned Jo. "The old lady did mention that it was sad that Samantha wasn't there to enjoy the party. She was running late. Apparently, that's the lady who owns the place."

"And this is weird because..?" asked Dean frowning.

"Because Samantha Walker had been dead for about 5 years. Her brother Joseph owns the place now." said Jo. "Could you check out how she died Sam? We might have a vengeful spirit on our hands or something."

"And you said you guys got nothing?" asked Sam incredulously.

Jo smirked. "Well, technically, Dean said that. And he did get nothing."

Dean glared at her. Sam chuckled thinking that Jo was the only one who could make Dean squirm. Jo just grinned impishly at Dean and strode off to the bathroom.

"I swear, that woman is going to be the death of me." Dean grumbled though he had a tiny grin on his face that the younger Winchester did not miss.

"Yeah, I can see that." smirked Sam. Dean threw a pillow at Sam's head.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Well, I'm going to get us something to eat." Sam stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah okay. Maybe you can try dig up something on this Walker lady while you're gone." Dean said looking annoyed. "I still can't believe she didn't tell me what she found out though."

Sam chuckled, earning another glare from Dean and quickly left.

-x-x-x-

"Umm, Dean?" Jo poked her head out of the bathroom looking embarrassed.

"What?" grunted Dean from his position in front of the tv.

"Could you give me my bag? I left my clothes in there."

Dean paused for a second before smirking. "You can get it yourself honey."

"Oh come on!" Jo looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Uh-uh. This is for not telling me about your lead."

Jo groaned in despair. She shut the bathroom door and quickly wrapped a white towel firmly around her body. It barely reached mid-thigh and cursing Dean mentally in her mind, she stepped out of the bathroom determinedly. Crossing the room, she reached her bag and rummaged around looking for a pair of shorts when she felt someone behind her. She turned around to see Dean standing right in front of her, his face merely inches away from hers. She swallowed hard and looked straight at him. The expression on his face was unreadable but she caught her breath at the intensity of his gaze and felt a blush rising up to her cheeks.

"Dean, wha-?" but he shushed her and cupped her face in his hands rubbing his thumb across her jaw. His eyes started to drift shut and his face came dangerously close to hers. His lips hovered above hers and he seemed to contemplate for a moment but moved closer anyway. His lips lightly brushed hers and she felt a jolt of electricity run through her, but before either of them could deepen the kiss, the door opened and Sam came in holding a huge bag in front of him. The two jumped apart and when he lowered the bag he saw an extremely angry looking Dean and a blushing Jo who was dressed only in a towel.

Jo immediately turned around and pulled out some clothes and made her way to the bathroom leaving Sam behind to deal with an angry looking Dean.

"Great timing Sammy. Next time, I'll be sure to hang the DNT sign on the door." said a pissed off Dean.

Sam looked very uncomfortable and shifted awkwardly form feet to feet. "Yeah, umm, sorry about that, I didn't…"

"Forget about it." said Dean though he still looked disgruntled. "Did you get anything on the Walker lady?"

"Actually, yeah I did." Sam continued to look apprehensive but sat down and pulled out his burger anyway. "Turns out, Samantha Walker was found murdered in her backyard. She lived alone and no body saw any strangers or anyone go up to her house."

"How was she killed?" asked Jo coming out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and a loose blue tank top and perching on the arm of the chair pointedly avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Well, she was strangled actually. Same as the three girls who were reported." said Sam looking awkwardly from Dean to Jo. "And get this; she was dating a guy called Paul Crawford who went to jail about a week or so after her death for breaking into Samantha's house. Apparently, he had a 'vision' that Samantha wanted him to go there."

"So I guess we should talk to this Crawford dude." said Dean pulling out a burger and chomping hungrily.

"Actually, we can't." said Sam while Jo looked at him quizzically.

"Why not?" Jo frowned.

"He died. About a week after he was brought to jail. He was found in his cell, dead. Apparently, it was a heart attack. And this guy didn't have any prior heart troubles or anything."

"Well, we know who we're dealing with anyway. The Walker lady probably had some issue with the boyfriend. And now she's back to take revenge on every other couple in town."

"Guys, we're forgetting something here." said Jo wrinkling her forehead. Dean looked up from his burger and raised an eyebrow. "That woman at the party? Crazy flower lady? She said Samantha was running late and that she had organized the whole thing. And this lady did not seem crazy to me."

"Maybe it's like that interstate ghost." said Dean groaning. "The old lady doesn't know she's a spirit."

Jo frowned. "Maybe. Sam, could you check up and see if any parties like the one we went to was held 5 years ago? Like same place, possibly the same date? Because if I'm not wrong, I think it was the bar's 20th year anniversary of something."

"Yeah, you're right. Let me check it out." Sam pulled out his computer and started clicking away. Dean stole a glance at Jo and could see the blush rising up in her cheeks. Sam, noticing the exchange, squirmed slightly and cursed himself for intruding on their moment. Knowing Dean, there would probably be no more situations like that. He sighed and went on searching up facts.

-x-x-x-

Later that night, as Jo lay on her bed, her heart was pounding at the memory of Dean's lips on hers. She had always had feelings for him, but she had never even imagined that Dean would reciprocate those feelings. Now, after that fleeting ghost of a kiss, she couldn't deny the fact that she was completely and utterly lost. She was in fro trouble with Dean Winchester and she knew it. She turned around to see Dean lying on the bed next to hers with his back to her.

Sighing slightly, she settled into the covers knowing that he considered the kiss to be a mistake and it could never be what she wanted it to be. As she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, little did she know that Dean Winchester was lying down with his eyes wide open, thinking the exact same thoughts as her.

**Author's Note: I know! I'm a tease. I should have let them kiss. But don't worry; I have a feeling the next chapter will make up for it. And I know things are going slow, it's just that I love what the story has started out as and I want it to be long and maybe end in a really good way. I really love your opinions and if you want me to make the story shorter or make changes or anything, PLEASE let me know! This story is for you guys and I want it to be something you all would love to read. **


	6. Coffee with a Ghost

"This is sooo annoying." Jo grumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a dark cream dress with a brown belt in the middle. She loosened her hair out of her ponytail and glared at Sam as he chuckled.

"Sorry Jo." said Sam apologetically. "But you're going to see the lady and you wouldn't exactly fit in if you wore jeans and a jacket you know."

"It's okay Sam." Jo sighed and picked up her little purse form the table and moved towards the door. "See you after lunch I guess."

"Lunch?" Dean looked up incredulously. "It's only 9 in the morning woman."

"Yeah I know genius." She said sarcastically. "But you saw that lady, I'll be lucky if I can get out of staying fro tea." She turned around and left the room.

Dean stared at the door for a few minutes as Sam typed into the laptop. "So, it looks like Jo's right. The bar hosts an annual event thing on the same day every year and it's usually organized by Samantha. And-" Sam frowned.

"And what?" asked Dean looking over.

"Well, the celebrations 5 years ago was interrupted coz Mrs. Baker, Samantha's aunt had a stroke halfway through. She died before reaching the hospital."

"Baker? As in, flower lady?" Dean frowned.

"Yeah I guess so. But here's the weird part, Samantha died exactly a week after this. And Mrs. Baker owned a boarding house place for young girls."

"Let me guess. The 3 girls lived there?"

"Yeah. It's owned by Samantha's brother Joseph now. He owns the bar as well."

"Looks like we gotta talk to this Joseph dude then."

-x-x-x-

"Sure you don't want more coffee honey?" Mrs. Baker smiled sweetly at Jo.

"No thanks Mrs. Baker." She felt slightly uncomfortable at the fact that she was talking to a woman who didn't even know that she was dead. "So, how long have you lived here?"

"Oh I've been here my entire life sweetheart. I own the boarding house on the street nearby. Maybe you've seen it? I only lend rooms to young girls." She smiled suggestively at Jo.

"Oh uhh I'm only here for a while Mrs. Baker. And I'm living with my fiancé Leo. You met him yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yes, such a charming young man." Mrs. Baker smiled but her eyes looked a little less friendly than before. Jo had a feeling that Mrs. Baker wanted her to live in the boarding house. Why though?

"So, Leo and I would really love to meet some of the people around here. I mean, we're considering buying a house here after the wedding you know." Jo paused a moment before plunging right in. "And I have to say, the party yesterday was very well organized. Who put it together?"

Mrs. Baker beamed. "My niece Samantha owns the bar. It was the anniversary yesterday. She organizes it every year. She's a real hard worker. Shame she couldn't make it yesterday though. She'd gone to visit her parent's grave. They died when she was a little girl. Car crash. I practically raised her and Joseph." She sighed before smiling again. "But if you and your fiancé are planning on moving here, you have to come to the picnic this evening. It's held in the bar. At around 5."

Jo smiled sweetly at Mrs. Baker. "We would love to."

-x-x-x-

"Okay, so we have to go to this picnic thing at the bar." Jo said sighing slightly.

"How is it possible to have a picnic in a _bar_?" Dean demanded angrily.

"Hey, that's what it is. Mrs. Baker seemed pretty confident about it." said Jo defiantly.

"Okay, so you guys should get dressed. Jo-" Sam's words were drowned by Jo's shriek of protest.

"Sam Winchester! If you put me into another dress, I swear I'll…" Jo made a wringing gesture in the air.

"Relax! I just got you a top. You can wear it with jeans." He held up a black sleeveless flowy top that dipped slightly in the front.

Jo looked uncertain but nodded. "Well, it's better than the dress." She took the top out of Sam's arms and moved to the bathroom.

Dean smirked at Sam. "So you've been shopping for girl's clothes huh?"

"At least I didn't try and assault a girl in a bath towel." Sam smirked.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

-x-x-x-

"Oh would you hurry up already? We don't exactly have an excuse to be here you know." Jo hissed at Dean. They were in the back of the bar in Samantha's old room going through it. Dean had found her journal and was going through it reading every page.

"Dude, these are filled with summoning spells and incantations and details about different demons and werewolves and vampires, the whole deal. It's like a supernatural guidebook or something." Dean said flipping through the pages.

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming up the stairs. Jo looked at Dean accusingly. "I told you to hurry up! Now we're gonna get caught!"

"No we're not. We have an excuse." Dean smirked slightly before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to hers. Jo stood frozen for a minute and then realized that he was doing it so that whoever walked in would think they were a couple who wanted to make out. This knowledge did not seem to reduce the butterflies in her stomach however and she responded only mildly to the kiss.

Dean pulled back for a second and Jo saw a gleam in his eyes. Before she could say anything however, he kissed her hungrily again. She pressed back with equal fervour, her arms reaching around his neck and running through his hair. His arms were around her waist and he pulled her against him. His tongues pried open her lips and as their tongues met, she let out a breathy moan against his lips. His hands slid underneath her shirt and he began mapping out her soft skin with his hands. She slid her hands over his shirt feeling his chest and he groaned with pleasure as she kissed his jaw before he claimed her lips again.

Suddenly, Dean pulled back form her breathing hard. Her face was flushed red and her lips were swollen. She pulled her shirt back down where he had pushed it up and looked at him. He looked at the ground before saying "I guess we should get going. There doesn't seem to be anything else here."

He moved past her and left the room leaving Jo to wonder what then hell had just happened and why in the world she had felt his heart beating as fast as hers when they were kissing.

**Author's Note: I don't like this chapter much despite the fact that they had their first real kiss. I know, I should just let them kiss without complications already. But that's just not them you know. If you guys think that I'm going too fast or too slow, please let me know! This story is for all the Dean/Jo fans out there and if you guys want me to change ANYTHING about how the story is going, please please please tell me! And as usual, please reveiew! I know this chapter didn't have much about the case but I promise to make up fir it in the next chapter. Oh and sorry I didn't post anything for a while. I've had exams. **


	7. Awkwardness and Splitting Up

"So? Did you guys get anything?" asked Sam expectantly as Dean and Jo entered the room.

"Well, sort of. Samantha kept a diary that was like a freakin supernatural manual. I mean there was everything man! Even rituals and stuff." Dean exclaimed sitting on the bed. "But that's all we got."

"Not exactly." Jo looked over at Sam. "Considering the fact that Samantha has been dead for 5 years, it's kind of weird that he kept her room exactly the way it was when she died. And I noticed that no one seemed to think it was weird that Mrs. Baker was there. I mean, if she died in the middle of the celebrations, then obviously everyone knows she's dead. So why didn't they freak out or something?

Dean frowned. "That's a good point. We better not be dealing with a whole ghost town here."

Sam frowned, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Well, it could be that one of the spirits cast a spell or something over the town, so they don't have the memory of the women's deaths."

Dean shrugged. "Could be I guess."

Sam looked over at Jo frowning. She was sitting on the chair with a somber expression and her mind seemed to be far away. Her face appeared kind of flushed too. "Jo? You okay?"

Jo snapped out of her reverie. "Uhh, yeah. I'm fine. Just got a headache, that's all. I think I'm gonna take a shower." She jumped up, grabbed her bag and made her way to the bathroom all the time avoiding Dean's gaze.

Sam looked curiously at Dean. "Dude, what is going on? You guys have been acting really distant with each other since you came in here. This isn't about what happened yesterday is it?"

"Well, not exactly." Dean shrugged. "It's nothing Sammy. Forget it."

Sam looked unconvinced but dropped it anyway. "So, I guess we should talk to Joseph. You guys see him at the picnic?"

"Actually, yeah we did. He looked kinda like the nervous type to be honest."

"Well, we should go talk to him. Or you and Jo should anyway."

Jo stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and a white tank top. Dean looked at her and despite how awkward things were between them; he felt his heart miss a beat. Jo looked at him for a second before turning away. But not before Dean caught the flash of hurt in her eyes. Sam didn't miss the exchange and realized that something had happened that neither of them were willing to talk about. Knowing Dean, he decided to drop it anyway.

"So, uhh, Jo, me and Dean were just saying how the two of you should go talk to Joseph tomorrow. You know, pretend to be the friendly neighbors and everything."

"Yeah okay. But uhh, how about you come along Sam? I mean, you can't exactly stay here in the motel the entire time." Jo said quickly not wanting to spend any more time alone with Dean.

"No." Jo looked sharply at Dean. "Sam has to go check out the dead bodies of the three girls to check for any similar marks or anything. We go alone."

Jo glared at him for a second before shaking her head. "Well, whatever. I'm going to sleep." And with that, she plopped down on the bed and pulled out her headphones. Sam looked at her amusedly and shook his head. How anyone could sleep with music blaring in their ears like that was a mystery to him. He looked over at Dean staring at Jo and standing up, he left the room mumbling something about getting some fresh air.

Jo opened her eyes to see Dean sitting on a chair staring at her with a smirk. He shook his head slightly and bit into his pizza. "You don't have to act like it's such a big deal you know."

Jo stared at him with rage boiling in her stomach. She jumped off the bed and threw her pillow straight at his head. He growled before standing up and shoving her backwards. Breathless, she sat on the bed for a second and then jumped up again ignoring the ache in her head. She started punching every single part of him she could reach, all the while screaming obscenities at him.

"It's not a big deal? Are you kidding me you jerk? Twice okay? You kissed me TWICE! And then you act like it's no big deal? Well, I'm sorry but I don't exactly like being kissed every day with no freakin explanation alright?" She paused for a moment to catch her breath and Dean took advantage of the moment to push her off him. He stood up and pushed her against the wall. Staring intently into her eyes, he just stood there for a minute or so before shaking his head.

"Look Jo. The only reason I kissed you today was for an excuse incase someone walked in. they'd just think-"

"That we were a couple making out?" Jo finished his sentence with an eyebrow raised. Dean nodded before letting her go and turning around. "Well, I don't buy it." Dean froze at the sound of Jo's voice. "If that was true, why didn't you let go of me once the footsteps died away huh? And why did you kiss me before that? Huh?" Dean opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was caught and he knew it.

Suddenly the door opened and Sam walked in. Jo groaned loudly before getting back into the bed. Sam looked uncomfortably from Dean to Jo wondering what on earth he had interrupted this time. Dean however, was staring at the floor with a regretful expression. Knowing his brother, Sam assumed that the two had been fighting and something had come up which Dean did not like to talk about.

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "So, I just found out something that might help the case. According to everybody, the celebrations 5 years ago went just fine and to everyone here, Samantha Walker is alive and well. And so is Mrs. Baker. So I think the town must be under the influence of a spell. And I think the most important person to talk to is Samantha herself." Dean looked up sharply. "Yeah. She's back in town. I say you guys go see her once you're done with Joseph. Though if he's under the spell as well, I don't see what good he's going to be to us."

"I say we split up." Jo spoke up from the bed. Dean looked at her with a strange expression but she went on. "Dean can go talk to Joseph and I'll handle Samantha. Incase you guys have forgotten, we only have about 11 days left." There was an uncomfortable silence as the three pondered Jo's fate if they didn't fix this.

"I guess you're right Jo. We'll do it that way. But be careful. We don't know whether this woman's going to get violent or something." Sam cautioned.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Trust me." She forced a smile though Sam could see that the fight with Dean had not helped her mood in anyway. Dean picked up his jacket before leaving the room abruptly. Jo just got into bed without a second glance at the door.

Sam sighed. He had a feeling the issue was far from being solved.

**Author's Note: I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry guys! I'm having exams right now so I haven't got time to post. It gets over on 15th and I'll be posting probably on a daily basis from then. This isn't that great a chapter, but I had to give you guys something at least/ Please review and yeah I know it's going really really slow and I'm sorry about that! I'm just having writer's block. If it's getting boring, please tell me! Coz I think it's getting boring but tell me! **


	8. Revelations

Dean sat down opposite Joseph as the latter eyed Dean nervously. "So, you're uhh…you're planning on moving here?"

Dean nodded cheerfully. "Yupp. Me and my fiancé really like this town. All friendly people. We met your aunt Mrs. Baker yesterday."

At the mention of Mrs. Baker's name, Joseph flinched violently before looking shiftily all around. Dean frowned. He had a sneaking suspicion that Joseph was not under the spell's influence. "Oh, you…uhh…you did huh? She's…she's very friendly." Joseph attempted to say, stuttering all the while. Dean paused before leaning forward and dropping his cheerful demeanor.

"You know she's a ghost don't you?" Dean asked quietly.

Joseph jumped before staring open mouthed at Dean. "How...I mean...how did you….?" He struggled to find the right words but the relief on his face was so evident that Dean realized immediately that the poor guy had been struggling with this knowledge for some time now.

"Yeah, don't worry about how I know. Question is, what exactly do _you_ know? I mean, what's going on with your sister and your aunt?"

Joseph swallowed nervously. "It started about a month ago. I was at the bar, cleaning up and suddenly it got all cold you know? And then I looked around I saw Sam. She's my little sister and I never really got over her death. And I almost had a heart attack when I saw her. But she looked so scared, like she had no idea why she was there. And then she started crying and she kept asking me what was going on and I didn't know what to tell her." He paused for a minute, his eyes glistening. "And then all of a sudden, she started shaking. Like she was having a fit or something. And she came." His eyes became dark as he paused. "My aunt. She just appeared too and she didn't look like she used to. I mean, her eyes were darker and she just looked at the two of us with an evil smile before disappearing again. And then Sam stopped shaking. We talked for a while, even though both of us had no idea how this was happening. But then, she was different. I mean, she was still Sam but she was paler and then-"

"Then what?" asked Dean staring intently at Joseph.

He gulped. "And then she walked through a door. Like, _literally_ walked through it. And I guess that's when we figured out that she was a ghost. And then a week after that, those girls started dying. And Sam just left town for a couple of days to visit her boyfriend's grave. Said she needed to get away." He sighed. "I mean, she was so confused! She still is. And we know it's my aunt who's been killing everyone. She's got those boyfriends locked away too. And Sam knows why too." He paused, hesitating.

"Look, Joseph, you've helped me a lot already. But if you can just tell me the whole story, we can help you and your sister." Dean said quietly. "And I know you love having her back, but she doesn't belong here. She needs to move on. And only you can help us."

Joseph stared at Dean before nodding. "A few months before my sister died, her boyfriend, Paul, asked her to marry him. Paul was a great guy and he really loved Sam. But, my aunt didn't like it one bit. See, Samantha was planning on moving away form here with Paul after they got married. And my aunt, well, she's not what everyone thinks she is. She loves us, sure. And she was always very sweet. But she's very possessive. Sam and I used to get into trouble for going out late with our friends or sleeping over or even going for parties. So, we kinda only had each other. Paul was one of the first people she dated and I knew he'd be good for her. And she had to get out of here. I stopped listening to my aunt ever since I left college. But Sam was always scared. And I knew if she didn't get out, she'd never be alright." He paused. "But then things started going wrong. My aunt turned practically violent. And she had the stroke at the party right after Sam publicly announced the engagement. And for about a week, she was happy. She hated herself for it, but she was glad that she was finally free. And then she died. I always felt it had something to do with my aunt, but she was dead, so I knew that couldn't be. So I just took over the boarding house and the bar and just went on with life. And Paul went to jail and everything. Sam told me that she had actually tried contacting Paul and convinced to go to her house and show the police something that would prove how she'd been killed. But he got caught. And I know my aunt killed him too." His voice cracked a little. "Sam feels it's her fault. And she's beating herself up over it. And, she just told me that my aunt's got a new target now." He paused before looking up at Dean.

Dean felt numb all over as he had a feeling who Joseph was talking about. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't.

"Your fiancé."

-x-x-x-

"Beth dear!" A voice behind her made Jo stop in her track and sigh before turning around with a fake smile plastered on her face. Mrs. Baker stood there with a bag in one hand and a brown basket in the other wearing a smile on her face.

"Hi Mrs. Baker. I was just on my way to meet your-" Jo stopped as Dean suddenly came up behind her and turned her around. "Dean...I mean…Leo? What are you doing here?" She didn't bother trying to hide her annoyance.

"We have to go. I just got a call from your mom. She's in the hospital. Come on." Dean spoke hurriedly and Jo had a feeling that something was up.

"Umm…okay then. We'll see you some other time Mrs. Baker." Jo looked around to see that the old lady looked slightly angry but she quickly smiled and said goodbye and went on her way.

"Okay what the hell is going on Dean?" Jo rounded on Dean the minute Mrs. Baker was out of earshot. "I was supposed to meet Samantha remember?" She stopped at the look on Dean's face. "Dean? What is it?"

He swallowed before looking intently at her. "Mrs. Baker. She's the bad one. And you're her next target."

Oh crap.

**Author's Note: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry guys! I know you probably hate me now. But like I mentioned, I have exams now. They get over on 15th, so I'll update regularly from then on! I promise! This chapter wasn't very shippy. But I wanted to get on with the case as well. It was small, I know. But the next one will be better! I promise! You guys have been really awesome with your reviews! Please continue to comment! And don't hate me for not updating! Please tell me what you guys think! And a big thank you to cheekymonster2 and angeleyenc! You guys have reviewed a LOT! Love you guys! And sorry again!**


	9. Finally!

"Well, good thing we know who the bad guy is now. We just got to salt and burn her bones." Jo said cheerfully.

"Well, actually we can't." Sam looked up from the laptop his eyes widened.

"What? Why not?" Dean looked seriously at Sam.

"She was cremated."

"What?" Dean rounded on Sam, looking incredulously at him. "Then how is she here?"

"I don't know Dean. But it says right here." He quoted from the computer. "Mrs. Baker always expressed the desire to be cremated and her niece and nephew respected her wishes and she was cremated."

"Guys, I think I know what's going on here." Jo shook her head and sat on the bed looking disbelieving.

Dean looked at her sharply. Getting no response from her, he rolled his eyes. "Care to share with the class Jo?"

In response, she stood up and shouted into the air. "CAS!"

Dean clapped his hands over his ears as she kept screaming for Cas. "Jesus woman! What the hell are you screaming for?"

"You don't have to shout Joanna." Cas appeared looking admonishingly at Jo before seeing her expression. He sighed and shook his head. "So you have figured it out, I see."

"Yes I have Cas! And why would you do that?"

Dean looked angrily from Jo to Cas. "Will someone explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"The angels brought Mrs. Baker down here. And she brought Samantha." Jo sighed tiredly. "That's how she's back even with no bones. And she can go only if the angels feel that we have defeated her." She paused and looked at Cas. "Am I right?"

Cas looked curiously at Jo before looking at the ceiling. His eyes widened and he looked at Jo, disbelievingly. "It is you. You are the one. But I don't understand how this is possible. Unless, unless." He looked over at Dean before coming forward and clasping Jo's hands in his. "You should know Joanna. You are the only one who can stop all this. But I cannot tell you. You must figure this out yourself."

Jo looked confusedly at Cas. "Wait, what? What are you talking about Cas?"

He shook his head sadly. "I cannot tell you that. But." He raised his hand for silence as Dean let out a shout of indignation. "I can tell you that if you make sure that Mrs. Baker is found in a situation compromising enough, that is, a situation where she could be killed if she were human, then she will be taken back. Samantha also. And I will be able to reveal at least something to you." He paused. "But unless Dean does what he has to, I'm afraid it will all be worthless. He needs to take the step."

There was a flurry of wings and Cas vanished. Dean stood still for a second before he started swearing into thin air making wringing gestures with his hands. Sam however, walked over to Jo who had collapsed onto the bed, her face in her hands. He put an arm around her and squeezed. She looked up at him and managed a smile before getting up.

"I'm just gonna go outside for a while." She picked up her jacket before someone grabbed her hand from behind. "What are you doing Dean?"

"You are not going anywhere Jo! Mrs. Baker a.k.a. psycho killer lady is after you alright? I'm not gonna let you go out there on your own."

She looked angrily at him with an expression very much like Ellen's. "Dean. Let go of me!"

"No."

"Dean, I can take care of myself alright? So stop acting like a jerk and let go of me!" Jo screamed in frustration before wrenching her hand out of Dean's grasp and leaving the room, leaving Dean staring angrily at the shut door.

-x-x-x-

Jo grumbled as she made her way to the parking lot. She stopped near the Impala and stood leaning against it. Her mind was swimming with questions. What had Cas meant when he said that she was the one? And what the hell was Dean supposed to do? She wasn't even sure how she had figured out how Mrs. Baker was there. She sighed. It was all getting way out of hand. And she only had 9 days left. And though she wasn't ready to admit it, she was pretty scared.

She straightened up and turned around, deciding that if she didn't go back in soon, Dean would probably have a fit.

"Hello, Beth darling."

Jo froze. She knew that voice. She turned around to find herself face to face with Mrs. Baker. Except she looked a little different. Her smile had been replaced by a sneer and her eyes were slightly red.

"Now come with me sweetheart and no one gets hurt."

Jo had been moving slightly towards the hotel door but Mrs. Baker caught onto that. She stopped in her tracks and smiled at Mrs. Baker.

"Oh come on Mrs. Baker. We both know you don't actually have any power to do this. All that you have, the angels gave you. And they can take it back, just as quick. In fact, I have an angel buddy. I could call him to do to the honors myself. What do you say?"

Mrs. Baker's eyes flashed angrily. "You silly girl. Do you really think you can scare me? I have powers that you can't even imagine. Those pathetic angels _needed_ me. And they can't take me back. I'm too powerful. And you? You're just a silly little girl who has a smart mouth."

"Oh yeah? Well, it's a good thing she's got us then." Dean and Sam ran out of the building holding guns. But before they could do anything, Mrs. Baker growled and disappeared.

"Well, looks like she knows we're after her now." Jo said light heartedly trying to lighten the situation. And by the look on Dean's face, it wasn't working.

Dean grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her towards the building without a word, Sam behind them. As soon as they reached the room, he pushed her onto the bed before starting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JO? HUH? DIDN'T I TELL YOU? I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OUT THERE! AND IF WE HADN'T COME WHEN WE HAD, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

Jo tried to say something but Dean went on screaming. Sam, foreseeing that this might end in blows, prudently left the room. Dean didn't even notice. When he paused to catch his breath, Jo started speaking.

"Look, Dean, it was just an accident. And besides, I had it. I knew you guys would be out soon anyway. And stop acting like such a caveman." She smirked. But Dean was in no mood for all that.

"Look, Jo. You are not leaving this motel room till we get that bitch alright? You are staying right here."

Jo's eyes flashed. She took a few steps towards Dean. "And why the hell should I listen to you Dean? Huh?"

Dean didn't hesitate before he grabbed her roughly by the waist and pulled her against him. Before she could say a word, he pressed his lips against hers hungrily. She froze before pulling herself away. Dean, however, held her tightly against him.

"Dean, not again. You can't kiss me again and tell me it was a mistake."

Dean shook his head before bringing his face closer to hers. "It won't be a mistake."

"How can you be so sure of that Dean? How do you know you won't change your mind again?" Jo challenged, not wanting to hope again.

"Because I love you." He murmured huskily.

He paused before kissing her again and this time, Jo kissed back, winding her hands tightly around Dean's neck. He pushed her down on the bed, his hands working on her shirt's buttons. She moaned softly as he pulled off her shirt and ran his fingers all over her skin. He pulled away for a second, taking off his own shirt. As he took her lips again in a fiery kiss, Jo didn't hesitate before losing herself. Because this time, she knew he meant what he said.

**Author's Note: And finally, my exams are over! sorry it took so long to update! writer's block. but here you are! and i really hope you like it! and they are finally together! had to make that happen soon or i might have killed myself lol. any guesses on what Dean's big chance is? clue: it has something to do with Jo. and it'll be revealed in the next chapter. review, review and review people! i love hearing your opinions and that hasn't changed. didn't like it? tell me! loved it? tell me! enjoyed it but think its getting dragging? still tell me! till next time then! hope you guys like it!**


	10. Author's Lame, Short Note

**Author's Note: **Okay so you guys probably hate me right now. And you totally should. I'm sure a lot of you went…."Seriously?" when you opened up the chapter to see it's just a note from the author. But I wanted to apologize for not having updated in so long. I've been having major writer's block and I started losing faith in this pair. Bu no worries, I'm back, completely obsessed with this ship and I've started working on the new ship. I want to let you guys know that I'll be putting up the new chapter by tomorrow. For sure. Check back tomorrow and it'll be there. I hope the new chapter can make up for the long break. And again, I'm really really really sorry about the wait. Hopefully, things will pick up speed from here on out. And if you guys have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. I love all you guys and please keep reading and reviewing!


	11. She's on the way!

"You have revealed more than was advised Castiel." There was a pause as he took a sip from his glass. "However, I have given you this opportunity to explain yourself, in the hope that you have a good reason for your actions."

"She is the one." Castiel looked up at him as he spoke. "It seems we were wrong before. But she is the one."

There was a long pause. The other man seemed to be contemplating Castiel's words. "Has it happened?"

Castiel nodded. "It is done. They have acted. There is no question of a mistake now."

"There should never have been the question of a mistake Castiel. However, if what you say is true, and I'm convinced that it is, then there has been a mistake on my part as well." He sighed. "You know what is to be done. Make sure it happens. There can be no carelessness in this matter. Her protection is of utmost importance now. "

Castiel nodded again. He turned to leave when the man spoke again.

"And Castiel," Castiel turned around questioningly. "Offer them my congratulations."

Castiel paused before smiling. "I will make sure of it." Saying so, he turned around before disappearing.

The other man smiled slowly to himself. "And so it has begun."

-x-x-x-

Sam Winchester had never been angrier in his entire life. Nor had he ever endured the kind of torture he had the previous night. Vampires, werewolves, djinns, spirits, were nothing, in his opinion, when compared to the torture he had undergone the other night.

He had walked into the room the previous night hoping that the two had sorted out the argument. What he had not expected to see was his brother and a certain blonde hunter in bed devoid of certain significant pieces of clothing doing things he really didn't need to know about. After employing a few colorful swear words and covering his eyes, he left the room and stood outside for about an hour waiting for one of them to come out and give him the 'all clear' sign. However, after lounging around the hallway and buying a few drinks, when he came up, the door was still shut and he actually had to get another room. And, since he was so lucky, he got the room adjoining Dean's and Jo's. And despite all his efforts to cover his ears and block out the noise, he was treated to a very loud, long, sleepless night filled with noises that made him blush more than just a few times. All of which, in his mind, justified the way he swore at Cas when he appeared in Sam's room at 7 in the morning.

"I understand your feelings Sam. You have undoubtedly had a very bad night, no doubt, because Dean and Jo have finally indulged in their carnal desires."

Sam choked over his glass of water. Spluttering, he spoke. "You went in there? Come on Cas! Give them some privacy." He shook his head before adding. "Not that they deserve it."

"I did not go into the room. But the first step has been taken by Dean. The angels were informed immediately. It is, after all, what this has all been about."

Sam stared at Cas. "This whole thing has been about Dean and Jo having sex?" he asked incredulously.

"No Sam. You misunderstand me. But yes, it was a very vital thing to happen. And no," he said foreseeing Sam's angry query. "we did not tamper with their minds in any way so that they would be forced to make this decision. It was purely their own choice."

Sam nodded, feeling slightly better, though not by much. It was unsettling to think that Dean and Jo having sex was such an important thing to the angels. It was also pretty gross in his opinion.

"Well, I think we've given them enough time. Come on Cas." Sam stood up and walked out of the room and over to Dean's room and knocking on the door before walking straight in; with his eyes covered, just in case.

There was slight giggling before Jo spoke. "It's okay Sam. You can open your eyes."

She was standing near the bed fully dressed brushing her hair while Dean, sitting on the bed, was tying the lace of his boots with a smirk on his face.

"Morning Sammy! Sleep okay?" his smirk grew wider as Sam glared at Dean.

"Good Morning Dean, Joanna." Cas smiled at both of them. "I have something to tell both of you."

"Yeah?" Jo raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"The first step has been taken. You are ready to know."

"Whoa! First step? Without us knowing?" Dean frowned.

"Umm…actually," Sam smirked. "You know all right."

Understanding dawned on Jo's face whereas Dean continued to look confused. However, understanding was soon replaced by anger on Jo's face. She scowled angrily looking from Sam to Cas and back again.

"Seriously? We had sex? That was the first step? So you brought me down here so that Dean could have a second chance at that? You angels are gross!" She scrunched up her nose and frowned.

Dean looked seriously at Cas. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to come?"

"Well, you see, Dean, I'm afraid I lied to you in the beginning. I said that the second chance was not about you telling Jo about your feelings. But it had everything to do with that."

Dean and Jo frowned. "So you lied to me?"

Cas shook his head. "We were unaware. We did not know that she was the one. We were merely under the impression that she was brought down so that she could escape her terrible fate. Your second chance, according to us, was to be able to reconcile with what happened to you in hell by speaking with Jo."

Sam looked sharply at Cas. "Wait, what?"

Cas sighed before speaking. "For the 2 years she was dead, Joanna was in hell."

Jo nodded. "I know."

"Yes, you do. But that is all you remember about hell. That you were there. You see, time is different in hell, as you know Dean." Dean nodded stiffly. "Well, to us, Joanna was gone for 2 years. But she spent a 120 years in hell." He held up his hand to silence Dean who had exclaimed loudly. "And she was tortured the same way you were Dean; only worse. And every day, she was approached to torture other souls and escape her pain." Here, he paused and looked sympathetically at Jo. "And everyday, for 120 years, she told him to go to hell." Dean jerked violently at stood up. He began pacing the room angrily before Jo touched his arm and smiled softly at him. He nodded and stood beside her, his arm around her shoulder.

"She was brought down here in the hope that you would take your chance and she would escape her terrible ordeal. We feel she showed great strength, courage and honesty in hell. Values that are usually stripped away from the souls condemned to hell. So, He decided to give her another chance."

"He?" Dean frowned. "The big guy himself?"

"Yes. We removed Joanna's memories of hell from her, hoping to make things easier for her, but you have the choice now Joanna of getting back those memories. If you want them back, that is." Jo began to speak but Cas raised his hand once again to ensure silence. "Before that, however, I have to make something else clear. Like I said, these were the reasons we pulled you down here. However, we have soon realized that by doing so, we have restored hope to the world. Hope that we thought was completely unattainable. You see, she is on the way." And he smiled at Dean and Jo.

The three of them stared at Cas confusedly before understanding dawned on Sam's face. He looked disbelievingly at Castiel who nodded, before letting out a shout of exhilaration. He grinned widely and gave Jo a smothering hug. She laughed uncertainly and patted Sam on the back, exchanging confused looks with Dean. "Umm….Sam? What's going on? "

Sam pulled back, still grinning. Castiel also smiled at the three. Dean, however, continued to look confused and a little annoyed. "would somebody explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Sam grinned even more widely as he spoke. "Jo's gonna have a baby."

And there was a thud as Dean fell on the floor, unconscious.

**Author's Note: I know I promised it would be up yesterday and I'm really really sorry guys! Net was down! But here it is! And I really hope it made up for the long long hiatus! Please keep reviewing! And a big thank you to all the people who have subscribed to me and this story! I would never have written this much without your support! Continue reviewing and tell me what you think! Next chapter might take a while, I won't be in town for two weeks or so. But it'll be up no later than 23rd april. Long time I know! But I hope this makes up for it!and also, i've been getting some questions about Cas. i mean, technically, this is supposed to be season 7 i.e. cas shouldn't be all good and stuff. but i've changed that part. i love Cas and i've made him his normal self in my story. i hope that clears your doubts.**


	12. There's Always a Catch

"But….a baby? How did that happen?" Dean looked from Cas to Jo with a terrified expression on his face.

Sam smirked. "Well, if you want details…."

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"But….why does it matter so much to the angels if I'm pregnant?" asked Jo, with her forehead creased. "My daughter's not going to be the one who has to stop all the evil in the world or whatever is she?"

Castiel noticed the way Jo's voice had risen with anger and panic. He shook his head. "If all goes well, your daughter will not have to even know about the supernatural. But she will play a major role in the redemption of the world without even knowing it."

Dean frowned. "And how the hell is she supposed to do that?"

"I'm afraid I am not at liberty to tell you that. But I can tell you that she will be instrumental in propelling all three of you in the right direction when it is time. You see, many centuries ago, a prophecy was made. A _real _prophecy. The girl mentioned in the prophecy was said to be the child of two people as incompatible as fire and water. "

"Gee, thanks." said Dean sarcastically.

"But, it was also said that both these parents would have seen the inside of hell at least once and would have endured torture that would scar them deeply. However, they would make it out to the other side again." continued Castiel. "The girl that would be born of them would save the world with her parents and the one who was most important to her father. In this case, Sam." Castiel paused, his face turning grim. "However, the prophecy also said that in the journey towards this glorious redemption, one person would be lost. Someone, out of the four of you, will die. But all that is a long way off. All you have to think about now is stopping Mrs. Baker and keeping Jo safe."

A stunned silence followed this pronouncement. And then Dean began.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN HUH? WE SAVE THE WORLD AND EVERYONE'S HAPPY BUT ONE OF US DIES? ONE OF US IS JUST HERE TO DO WHAT THE BIG GUYS EXPECT US TO DO?"

"Dean…" Sam cautioned him.

"NO! I WILL NOT SHUT UP! TELL ME CAS! IS MY DAUGHTER GOING TO DIE? IS JO GOING TO DIE? IS SAM GOING TO HELL AGAIN?"

Castiel spoke hurriedly. "You need not worry Dean. I can tell you that you and Sam are going to be safe."

Dean stared at Castiel for a minute before his face turned completely rigid and red. Sensing an explosion, Sam spoke hurriedly. "So all we have to do right now is kill Mrs. Baker right Cas?" after Cas nodded, he continued. "So let's just worry about that for now. Alright Dean?"

"Well, then I'm not going to waste any time. Come on, Sammy." Dean stood up, picked up his gun and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jo frowned at Dean.

"To kill that bitch. If we only have to get her in a position where she could die if she was a human, then all I have to do is get her into a room, lock the doors and shoot. Simple, easy, effective."

"I don't think so." Jo stood up. "I'm coming with you. Mrs. Baker is not going to get lured into a room by you Dean. She's around 70 AND dead if you hadn't noticed. Not really your type. "

"I'll find a way alright? But, no, you're not coming with us. One, you're her target. Two, you're not going out there in your condition."

Jo raised her eyebrows. "My _condition?_"

"You're pregnant Jo! You can't go out to fight Mrs. Baker. We need to keep you safe all right? I'm not just going to offer you up as bait. Especially after what Sunshine just told us." He said with a glare at Cas.

"But Dean-" Jo started.

"Actually, Jo, Dean's right. You really shouldn't risk getting out of the motel. Its not safe. And this is easy enough now. We know what we have to do. Just…stay here." When Jo continued to look mutinous, he added. "Please?"

Jo groaned loudly, seeing she was outnumbered. "You….and you're stupid….puppy dog eyes…ugh!" She folded her arms and sat down grumpily on the couch.

Dean grinned. "Have fun, sweetheart."

Jo glared at him so angrily that even Sam shuddered involuntarily; her expression resembling Ellen's perfectly.

Dean made his way to the door before turning around and facing Cas. "We're not done by the way."

Castiel nodded. "I understand." Dean nodded and turned around once again when Cas called him again. "And I forgot to mention one other thing. Dean, Joanna, He offers his congratulations to the both of you."

Dean stared at Castiel stunned before turning around and slamming the door so loudly that Jo jumped.

Castiel looked confusedly at Jo. "Was that the wrong thing to say?"

Jo shook her head. "Yeah, I would say so." She paused before looking up at Castiel. "Who is it Cas? Is it me or my daughter? Who has to die?"

Castiel looked uncomfortable and opened his mouth to protest when he noticed the tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I know that you know Cas. But I need to know as well. You owe me that much. You know that."

Castiel looked sadly at Jo before shaking his head. He looked upwards questioningly before breaking into a sad smile. "If you really want to know…"

"I do." said Jo determinedly.

"It is you Joanna. I wish things could turn out different, but it is you who will be sacrificed." He paused, looking at Jo, who had an unreadable expression on her face. "I am sorry."

Jo shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry too Cas. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

She turned around and sat down on the couch facing the window, her back to Castiel. Castiel looked sympathetically at Jo before disappearing.

Cas thought he heard her say "I'm sorry Dean." before he disappeared, but he couldn't be sure.

**Author's Note: pretty short chapter I know. But I hope it was good enough. I'm sure a lot of people downright hate me for the whole jo's-gonna-die thing, but with supernatural, there's always a catch when something perfect happens. But hey, there's always a lot of surprises too, so you never know. Personally, I didn't like this chapter much but I hope you guys think differently. As always, leave your reviews for me to read…please! I love reading them and I'll try to write the story according to your suggestions. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up some time next week, probably Thursday or Friday. Review ! **


End file.
